


let me love you

by hoodieszn



Series: ateez moles uwu [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Some angst, body worship ig, dancer seonghwa, lmao once again i just wanna smooch him and his moles, mole smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: because of the upcoming club week seonghwa was working extra hard to perfect his dance. feeling defeated he goes to his s/o's apartment. he get some comforting words and some smooches :(
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Series: ateez moles uwu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914991
Kudos: 5





	let me love you

**Author's Note:**

> idk how i feel about this one :/ i love seonghwa and i want him to get all the smooches someone pls give him all the smooches :( 
> 
> title from serendipity by bts' jimin

Seonghwa was having a hard time with a certain part of the choreography for the university’s club week. He wanted to make sure he got it down perfectly, but he kept messing up. The other people in the other would reassure him that he was doing well and all he needed to do was take a break and come back the next day and continue where he left off. 

He showed up at your apartment door, you could already tell he was frustrated. As he passed through the door frame he made a beeline to your couch and flopped down on it. You couldn’t help but chuckle, sitting down on the floor in front of the couch. 

“Hwa, talk to me, what’s wrong?”

You could see tears forming in his eyes as he explained his frustration. Sitting up on your knees you cupped his face in your hands, “you are being hard on yourself, hwa. How long did you say you’ve been working on this?”

“Couple of weeks,” he mumbled, cheeks squished together.

“A couple of weeks, and it seems like its hard. It’s only natural for you to take a while to get it down to your liking. And even if it isn’t perfect, that’s ok too! Because no one is perfect, we’ve talked about this. I know you just want to put on your best performance for club week, but you are being too harsh on yourself.” 

Seonghwa nodded, a sigh leaving his lips. You leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheekbone, lips on the small mole that rested there. Then you moved to the mole on his ear that you loved, breath hitching in his throat. The mole on the base of his neck got peppered in kisses that made him chuckle, you could hear the sound rumble in his chest. Lastly, you picked up his hand and held it in yours, bringing it up to your lips and a gently almost feathery kiss was placed on his knuckles. 

“ i just want you to know that even though you might be giving yourself a hard time, know that i’ll always be here. You can tell me all about what is frustrating you, ask me to watch you dance even though i have no experience. You can depend on me,” you smiled, leaning forward again to kiss his lips this time, “so let me love you.”


End file.
